Millennium
by Yukidramon
Summary: Sometimes, you're stuck between a choice. And while a choice is the truth, it may not be correct. After meeting the Former Champion of Yotta Region- Yukihira, Shiroichi Kyou travels together with the young girl, eventually leading into a tale full of discoveries and twists. All characters belong to me, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. Revamp of 'Under Your Guidance'.
1. Chapter 1

Sup! Yukio here~

I'm back on fanfiction (as well as ficpress), and I'm restarting my story that got neglected back on my old account. I changed its title, so it would match the story better.

So, this chapter is basically an edit of the original Under Your Guidance chapter1, with no major detail changed. I didn't change their names, their Pokemon, nothing. Just removed some weeb language and other little shit.

Anyways, I've decided that I'm going to write English fanfictions, instead of Bahasa ones. About the other account... I'm terribly sorry, but I guess it's a permanent move for me.

I hope you enjoy this story- for those who had read it, feel free to read it again or wait for chapter 2 to come out in a few days.

Enjoy!

EDIT: Removed details according to St Elmo's review. Thank you so much!

* * *

 _ **Millennium- a Pok** **émon Fanfiction  
-Yukidramon-**_

 _ **1- Knight**_

* * *

 _._

 _It was the end of the canyon._

 _The gigantic stone walls, that stretched out from Taniva City's northern end to Windmill Town's south, had me cornered in a dead end. A moment later, I heard faint growls- and two Flamethrowers, from two Houndooms, aimed straight at my vision._

 _"Iron Defense!" In order to shield myself- in vain- I pinched out a red-and-white coloured ball from my pocket, and threw it upwards. As I had planned, my Shieldon erupted from it, and instantly toughened itself with a hard layer of steel. Though, it could only block two attacks, as another one- this time, an intense Fire Blast- scorched Shieldon and broke its defense. Worrying about Shieldon's safety, I quickly returned it to its Pokéball. A red light enveloped Shieldon, and it entered the ball._

 _"Mm, it's rare to see the great Knight of Yotta Region shielding herself in a corner," a voice ringed in my ears. It was Team Apollo's leader- Mimi. For some reason, the supreme commander in charge of the most powerful dark Pokémon organization had such a cute name. "Where's all your mighty Pokémon? Where's the twin Chivalry Dance- your Zoroark and Blaziken?"_

 _I couldn't stand it. She was taunting me, and I blatantly fell for it. But I wouldn't take out Zoroark, nor Blaziken. I will surely- and immediately- lose and got captured, since Mimi's a stronger Trainer than me. No, I'm not underestimating myself. It's the absolute truth. Then... there's only one way out._

 _"Mimi-chan! Behind you!" I pointed at the sky, hoping that she would turn her back or whatever. I needed a two-second distraction, in order to-_

 _"Like I will fall for that trick, 'Yuki-chan'. Crush her, Tyranitar!"_

 _I failed. That went downside quicker than I had expected._

 _Behind her, a gigantic green beast emerged. It has strong jaws, strong arms and legs, and also, it was about to shoot a destructive Hyper Beam at me. It was futile to dodge it, so there was no choice but to take it head-on._ _"Tch... Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!" I threw Blaziken's_ _Pokéball up, and the flaming fowl emerged from it. Blaziken, with its speed, quickly landed a strong punch at Mimi's Tyranitar's belly before it shot Hyper Beam, and it was shown to hurt a lot as Tyranitar tumbled backwards, resulting in a crash-landing. Using the opportunity, I returned Blaziken and made a fast getaway, hiding between rocks and walls in order to evade their relentless attacks._

 _"You can't escape forever, Yukihira! Get her, Golurk!" Another one of Mimi's deadly party. A huge steel-clad golem appeared, and lunged straight at me with its body like a rocket._

 _Please... Let me reach Windmill before they catch up!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sunlight pierced the room, bringing forth a new day for Windmill Town, but for a boy, a very, very special one.  
It was 16th of February. And the 15th birthday of Shiroichi Kyou.

"Hm... Sis? No... something's wrong... hmmm.. sleep," he muttered in his half-awake state. His azure eyes blinked for a few times. He ruffled his chocolate-brown hair, and soon fell asleep again. Without warning, suddenly, a pile of newspaper whacked him in his head, fully bringing his consciousness out.

"OW! What the- Sis! So it WAS you!" Kyou said, while grabbing his head. He searched the bed for his glasses, and put it on. Only then he could see the person in front of him clearly. A 17-year-old girl, having the same chocolate-brown hair as Kyou, but her eyes were crystal- not azure. She wore a beige-colored jacket that matched perfectly with her black T-shirt and skirt. A yellow bag was strapped on her waist, and beside it was three red-and-white colored balls. It was, no doubt, Pokéballs.

"What was me? Anyways, Happy Birthday, my dumb lil' brother," she said while crouching down and slapped Kyou's head with her palm. It's always her habit to damage him if she felt happy. "Since it's your birthday, Mom and I prepared a special present for you- come see her in the Lab."

Gible, his first Pokémon, poked his feet while growling happily. Kyou assumed that he is trying to congratulate him, too. He had been partners with Gible ever since he was ten, when he saved Gible from a landslide. As a result, he and Gible were trapped in a dark cave for a few hours, until his mom and sister- Shiroichi Sakuya and Mio- dug him out of the cave. Gible was his best friend since then. But after that, he had a little trauma of getting out of Windmill on his own- and the trauma was just cured when he turned 14. And so, his mom promised him that he could go on a journey with Gible next year. Today, in terms of view perspective. Upon seeing Gible, he immediately reminisced about his past, and his mom's promise. Only then does he realize that he had been wanting to sleep through the most important day of his life.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" he yelped. "Sis, I'm off!"

Mio palmed her face. "You haven't even packed, or got ready, or even took a bath..."

"Ahahaha, yeah..." Kyou replied.

After Mio helped him sort out things he needed to bring inside his new Trainer Bag- Potions, Pokéballs, and others, he sprinted off to Windmill Town's Pokémon Research Lab, where he will meet his mom, Professor Sakuya. He greeted his fellow neighbors on the way, with Gible mimicking his waving gestures.

"There's Mom's Pokémon lab, Gible," Kyou pointed at the largest building he spotted. A building rich with Windmill Town's signature Pokémon-propelled windmills, with a cherry pink roof as its specialty. Most Trainers in Yotta Region went to Professor Sakuya's lab first before they start their journey. Usually, the Professor gives Trainers their first partner- their starter Pokémon. In Kyou's case though, he already got one- so there was no need to get a starter Pokémon.

Suddenly, when he was walking the long, winding path to the lab, something emerged from the trees and bushes- and slammed against Kyou.

"Ow! Wh-what was that..." he muttered. He opened his eyes, and he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a super rare black Pokémon with red hair stretching down to its lower back- Zoroark. It stood in both of its feet firmly, despite the countless injuries it had in its body. And, it was carrying a young girl in light armor, with injuries as well. Kyou stood there dumbfounded; he didn't know even how to react. All he knew is that he needed to save her and that Zoroark. Gible pointed furiously at them, panicking.

"H-hey! A-are you okay..?" Kyou supported the stumbling Zoroark, and saw the girl it carried. She has beautiful snow-white hair, sadly it was all tangled up in branches and leaves. Silver plates at her shoulders and lower thighs were shown to be scarred- it almost seemed like a girl as cute as her had undergone a fierce battle, only to end up losing and making a run for it. He was held aback for a brief moment, admiring how majestic the girl looked with her shining but ragged clothing. Then he realized what condition were they in- and instantly carried the girl towards Prof. Sakuya's lab- the Zoroark following, making sure Kyou didn't do anything to its precious Trainer, whilst looking at him with a worried gaze, trying to tell him that she needed help.

"Ah, Kyou! Hello there-"

As soon as Sakuya opened the door to her lab, she stared at Kyou for a moment.

"M-Mom... H-help her..."

.

Immediately the girl was carried to a bed -it's actually for Pokémon, but in some emergency cases, who gives a damn about those trivial things- by Sakuya, and she took out some Pokéballs from her pocket. It was a Roserade, a Blissey, and a Slowking. Badass Pokémon wasn't a surprise for Kyou- his mom was, a seasoned Trainer after all.

"Roserade, Aromatherapy. Blissey, Soft-Boiled. Slowking, Heal Pulse." As Sakuya calmly said the attacks, a mixture of soothing green powder, warm radiating light, and pink pulses enveloped the white-haired girl in armor, somehow removing her cuts and bruises- revealing a beautiful clear skin behind. Her armor was still badly scraped though, as Pokémon healing moves doesn't heal objects. Prof. Sakuya moved her into another room, one with a more decent bed, to wait for her recovery. It may not look like it, but her lab is huge. A few hours after the emergency treatment was delivered, she began to open her eyes. Slowly. Kyou could see emerald-lime color. The beautiful, shining, emerald eyes of the white-haired girl.

She looked at Kyou. In confusion. Then she turned her attention to Prof. Sakuya, and instantly lit up.

"Professor! It's been a long time, isn't it?" she said, with a bright smile on her face. It's as if she forgot what she had been through, before the latter collapsed. Sakuya replied with a smack on her head.

"O-ww... W-what was that for?" she clutched her head while groaning. Kyou couldn't believe his eyes, but as she woke up slowly from her Sleeping Beauty state and quickly interacted with his mom, she looked so… cute.

"...For the youngest person to become a Trainer nowadays, the ten-year-old kid that begged me for a Starter Pokémon, to grow up into the Knight of Yotta, and returning back to Windmill full of injuries.. Just what in the name of Arceus are you up to, Yukihira?"

Kyou could swear he saw the girl- Yukihira-'s expression darken, if not only for a milisecond.

"Umm... Oh yeah! I was chased by Team Apollo... Then I escaped here using Winiva Canyon, I guess… Anyway, thanks for saving me again, Professor. I really did owe you thrice," she stifled a dry laugh. "How's Zoroark and the rest?"

"They're safe and sound downstairs. I believe now the best thing you can do is take some rest. You still haven't recovered your stamina, even though I restored your physique," exclaimed Professor Sakuya. "Then, I'll have you do the last errand for me, Yukihira." She proceeded to exit the room. Kyou was there, with Gible beside him as always.

"Kyou-kun, is it? I've heard that Mio-senpai had a little brother, and it turned out to be you... Uh, hi! My name is Hiraashi Yukino, but you can call me Yukihira. Formerly the Champion of Yotta, but now degenerated to just the Knight of Yotta Region. Pleased to meet you!"  
Former. Champion. Those words struck him like a Volt Tackle- he was face to face with an honored person- a former Champion! Nevertheless, in a room. Just the two of them. He'd feel so awkward if the Knight wasn't so young- probably around his age. Lucky for him, that is. It didn't make him feel overwhelmed, especially by the gap of their journeys- one had just began, and another was at the end of hers.

"Heeey. Why are you spacing out?" Kyou snapped out of his daydream, and saw Yukihira waving her hand in front of his face. He stumbled backwards, surprised, and fell to a chair. "A-ah, no, it's nothing, I'm just surprised that you were no ordinary Trainer, Yukihira-san. My name is Shiroichi Kyou. The brother of Shiroichi Mio, and the son of Professor Sakuya… Pleased to meet you as well!"

"Good to know you, Kyou-kun! Ah, right, I needed to check on my partners' conditions. Are they okay? If I recall correctly, Zoroark got injured quite badly."

"They're in safe hands. Prof- I mean Mom- I mean Professor Sakuya- took care of them already."

"Hehe, you don't need to fumble your words! Anything's fine, relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. Let's be friends, okay Kyou-kun?" The former Champ offered her right hand.

"A-alright then... Yukihira-san." Kyou took the hand, and shook it. "Anyways, I guess I'll be leaving you... There's a fresh change of clothes, since your armor's badly scraped and damaged. I'll wait outside."

Kyou proceeded to leave the room, still amazed about the fact that the Knight of Yotta Region had just offered to be his friend.

.

Moments later, Yukihira came out, already in a different, more casual, attire. Her white hair was tied up in a ponytail, with a small Pokéball-shaped hair clip that fits perfectly on the front part of her hair. Her armor was changed by a blue-colored hoodie jacket, with a silver shirt underneath it. For the bottom part, a sky blue short skirt, with a yellow Trainer's Bag strapped onto her waist. With knee-length black socks and black shoes to complete, she was totally like a normal Trainer. Six Pokéballs dangled beside her bag, reminding Kyou what she really is.

"How do I look, Kyou-kun?" Yukihira spun, showing her new set of clothes to Kyou. He couldn't help but feel amazed. And charmed.

"W-well, let's just say it suits you... or something..." he said, rubbing his head.

"Yukihira." The sound of the Professor echoed from behind them. "Actually, I have a favor to ask you. Are you on a mission or something?"

Yukihira bit her finger. "Mmm... I remember that I was trying to stop Team Apollo's plans, but I failed and got chased instead... I don't think I'm in an emergency situation or anything. What's wrong?"

"My son, Kyou. He's starting his journey today, like most kids do at his age," Prof. Sakuya exclaimed. Nowadays, the children that starts off their journey is at an age group of 13 to 15. It's totally changed from a few years ago- where kids as young as ten was already allowed to venture. "I want you to accompany him. Stay with him in his journey of becoming a Pokémon Master by conquering the Yotta League. But rest assured- it will not be burdening. I'm sure you will find him useful sometimes, too- when you encounter danger and such."

Yukihira pondered the thought. Kyou pondered, too. He would totally do a triple backflip in the air IF she is actually willing to join his journey. After all, she's a famous and strong Trainer, even getting a title of Kni-

"Umm… Okay then! Though, I cannot guarantee his safety too much..." Yukihira smiled at Prof. Sakuya, and at Kyou.

Triple backflip it is.

"Oh yeah, Kyou. Here," said the Professor as she handed Kyou a set of new clothes. "You wouldn't start off your journey by your old ones, right? I made it identical to what Yukihira wears now." It was just as expected. A dark blue hoodie jacket, white underclothes, and a long trouser with a light brown shade to it. Not to mention, a pair of grey boots, an azure scarf- a perfect match for his azure eyes, and the famous PokéGoggles- a goggle which links to the Pokédex, and allows the Trainer to see data of his Pokémon without actually looking at the Dex. In a flash, he had changed, and- in his case- buttoned the jacket (Yes, the jacket was somehow more similar to a varsity, with buttons instead of a zipper). He tied the scarf in his neck, and tucked the goggles onto his head. Gible was beside him, flashing a determined smile.

"And here, your own Pokédex. No Trainer would leave without one of these, right?" The Professor waved a small blue box. Kyou retrieved it- and instantly, it erupted into some hologram screens. The newest version of Pokédex comes with an air touch, it seems. It began to scan Kyou, and soon registered his ID to the Dex. As expected, too, it connects with the PokéGoggles almost instantly.

"Here we are again, another one of my children, about to embark on a journey with Pokémon... leaving their mom alone here, in this lab... Sniff..." Prof. Sakuya began to sob.

"C-calm down, mom. Sis isn't going anywhere anymore, is she?" Kyou tried to comfort his mom. His sister, Shiroichi Mio, was also a famous Pokémon Trainer, and is now working on the lab as Prof. Sakuya's assistant.

"Z-Zhe haz zome buzinez in de Yunova Rijion... sniff.."

"S-She'll be coming home sometimes, right..? Unova's not that far-"

Prof. Sakuya shook her head. Kyou rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry, Professor! I'll take care of him... somehow!" Yukihira joined, trying to lighten Prof. Sakuya's mood. "You don't have to worry about him losing to the Gyms! I'll make sure he _didn't_!"

And somehow, Kyou and Yukihira took the leave from Windmill, headed for a new journey filled with Pokémon together. A journey with unknown danger, and unexpected turns.

.

"...Hey, Yukihira-san."

"What is it, Kyou-kun?"

"We've been walking around for five freakin' hours now... When will we actually reach Revera Town? A day more?" Kyou complained, his feet about to buckle from exhaustion. Gible was no longer out of his Pokéball- it was safely tucked in Kyou's pocket, inside its ball.

"Well… I don't know… Revera Town is just past Route 1, right? It's bound to be near now, Route 1 couldn't be that long," Yukihira said, assuring Kyou.

Route 1. The first route in the Yotta Region, where Trainers first train their partners, adjusting to the battles and the life of a Pokémon Trainer. It was a simple grassy pathway, with trees here and there, lush green tall grass that stretch out, ranging from a 1x1 meter square to one that was as big as a 10x10 meter square. Beginner Pokémon such as Normal-types like Patrat, Rattata, and Bidoof, small birds like Pidgey, Pidove, and Starly, and some bugs like Wurmple and Caterpie are bound to appear in this section. Though rare, even Fletchling could be seen in the wild sometimes. But, strangely, Kyou haven't encountered any of those. Rather, he haven't even met a single wild Pokémon ever since he departed from Windmill.

"Yukihira-san... Do you-"

"Feel something strange? Totally. I'm guessing something must've forced them into hiding. But there's no way large Pokémon should be here-"

Her words were halted by a mediocre tremor in the ground. Grass and trees shook, but there was no damage. A few moments later, the tremor returned, with a rising magnitude. The third time it returned, a large Pokémon erupted from the ground. It has a sturdy crocodile-like structure, with black eyes that made it look like it was wearing sunglasses. Its body was maroon-colored, with black stripes all over its body. A Krookodile.

"W-Watch out, Yukihira-san!"

"K-Kyaaa!" Yukihira was surprised, for a variety of reasons. One, because a Pokémon with the desert as habitat had suddenly appeared on the most basic route of all in Yotta. Two, because the Krookodile erupted just below her. She was struck with the Dig attack, and was thrown into the air.

Suddenly, a bursting ball of energy struck Krookodile's body hard, and made it flip backwards in the air. Yukihira closed her eyes, and moments later, she was already on the ground, safely beside a teenage boy's body.

"Are you okay, Yukihira-san? You didn't get hurt or anything... right? Don't worry, just stay there. I'll take care of this." Kyou stepped towards the Krookodile, definitely looking at Gible as target now. But just as Kyou took a step forward, something grabbed his arm. Yukihira was clutching to his wrist, with a determined look on her face.

"Kyou-kun! You can't handle an enemy like this! I'll fight it-"

Kyou gave a small smile. "Hey, hey… It wouldn't be okay if a girl kept protecting a man, no matter how strong she is, right? Don't worry, I'm also taking this opportunity to show you that I'm no noob." He grinned and glanced at the Krookodile.

"Now then... Let's get started. Gible, use Rock Smash!" Gible's hand glowed with a faint blue, lunged at Krookodile with blinding speed, and landed a hard smack on the croc's face. It was shown to be effective, as it stumbled backwards a few steps, groaning in pain, before falling down with a crash. Yukihira was amazed. Before this, she had always thought Kyou as a total newbie to the Pokémon world. But the way he pulled out a super effective move against a Pokémon which is- she assumed- new to the latter… Moreover, Krookodile's a Pokémon in which the Dark-type doesn't stand out much. But still, he managed to land a critical, super effective move. No ordinary rookie could do that much.

"Don't let up, partner. Dragon Claw and Dragon Rush together now!" Kyou pointed at the Krookodile. Both of Gible's arms glowed now- making claws-like shapes, and while thrusting its spiky head onto Krookodile's belly, slammed a double hit with both of its claws. The enemy Krookodile was overwhelmed- it then whipped up a Sand Tomb to shake Gible off his range. But Kyou, and Gible, didn't bat an eye. Instead, they smirked.

"Seriously... You're using a sand attack to fight off a sand shark? Gible, counter with your Sandstorm!" As Gible got enveloped in the sand tornado Krookodile sent, it spun, blasting off another sandstorm- this time with higher intensity- and drove back the tornado to Krookodile, with double the power. It got hit, crashed into a huge tree, and fainted.

"Well... First off, why is there a Krookodile here?" Kyou fastened his PokéGoggles, and looked at the fainted Pokémon. The data shows that it is wild, without any Trainers owning. It was at a pretty decent level, 39. The original habitat of the Krookodile was Ruffur Desert, a vast desert located in the east part of Yotta Region. That's covering at least a few miles from Route 1.

"Kyou-kun, duck!"

"Wha-"

Before Kyou could react, a massive rock shot at him, being intercepted by Gible. The attack was so sudden, that Gible had no time to prepare an attack. As a result, it randomly blocked the rock, and was thrown away. Kyou was unharmed, but Gible fainted. "G-Gible..!" Kyou rushed to rescue his friend, but another rock shot past him, almost harming the fallen Gible.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

Yet another rock was blasted from nowhere. But this time, Kyou could see it. He also heard someone mention Gyarados, and he saw a Lure Ball- a Pokéball for capturing strong Water Pokémon- flying above him. A gigantic red water snake, with a ferocious look on its face, appeared out of the ball. It gleamed slightly after it hit the ground. _A Shiny Red Gyarados_ , Kyou thought. The rock was crippled to bits by an intense water jet ejected from the Gyarados' mouth.

"A-Are you and Gible alright?" It was Yukihira. She tossed a Max Revive at Kyou, and moved in front of Gyarados. "This time, I'll protect you, so don't worry about a thing and get Gible back up!" She smiled at Kyou. A smile, in a situation like this.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" A destructive red beam blasted from Gyarados' mouth, and it exploded in a nearby bush, as if it hit something. Moments later, a fainted Graveler and a shady-looking man flew away from the bush, both knocked out.

"Kyou-kun, are you okay now? H-have Gible recovered yet?" Yukihira asked with worry. Kyou had just finished reviving Gible, and flashed a reassuring smile. "He's fine. Gible's just caught off-guard last time. It won't happen again, eh partner?" He rubbed Gible's head. "What was that, anyway?"

"It's Team Apollo. They're an evil Pokemon organization. I'll tell you the detail of it when we reached Revera. So... shall we go?" Yukihira gave him her hand for support, and he stood up.

"Right... To Revera Town!"

Little does the new Trainer know, that he was about to get involved in a huge war. A war he had never thought of before. A war between two conflicting ideals.

.

.

.

 _...That's the gist of it. I guess._

 _Me, full of injuries, returning to Windmill- where I got Torchic as my first Pokémon- and meeting this boy, who turned out to be the Prof's second child._ _And now I'm travelling with him... I guess, I do owe him a favor. He's the one who saved me, after all. I lied to him- I pretended to know that Prof's the one who saved me- but truthfully, I knew it was him. If I didn't run into him back then, I didn't know what would happen. Knights are humans too, you know._

 _And frankly, I had never known that he had skills like that in battling... He sure is talented- or that's just pure luck, resulting from the bond he shared with Gible. Could he be... that one Trainer? Though, I'm not the person to judge that, am I?_

 _Of course, if I am travelling with him, sooner or later, I'll have to tell him about the danger brought by Team Apollo to Yotta. But let's close that matter for now- if it's not a necessity, I won't have to tell him. I'll be the one to stop their plans, no matter what happens. And I don't think he saw who was behind that surprise attacks..._

 _I don't really care about anything else, though- one thing I know for sure._

 _Things may get interesting from now on._

 _._

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_


	2. Chapter 2

I failed to meet duedates

Nothing new

ahem

Well anyways, I guess I kinda took too long making this one, but I'm just glad it's actually finished. And I'm never making deadlines again- there's just a lot going on again atm, and I can't assure that I'll even have time writing.

Since I write for the fun of it, and I write when I need to relax.

But then again I'm stressed all the time so maybe I can update then. (?)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Millennium- a Pok** **émon Fanfiction  
-Yukidramon-**_

 ** _2- Clash_**

* * *

.

 _I woke up, darkness still filling my whole vision, chills permeating my whole body. Blaziken was there, beside me, standing guard just in case people from Team Apollo decided to ambush me again._

 _For as long as I knew Pokémon, I had involved myself with the Chevaliers, a group of people residing in Central City, the largest city in Yotta. The Chevaliers are a small organization focusing on raising Pokémon and being the very best of Trainers, and that's where my League challenge began. I trained every single one of my partners, and I became the Champion of Yotta. Before a challenger took me down- and the guy's name is Kai. Rikujima Kai- who, with his excellent battling skills, became the leader of Chevaliers, and also became my friend. The title 'Knight' was also given from him to me, as he is currently the Champion._

 _Before this story began, I was at recon mission, tracking Team Apollo's movements in Taniva City, located at the most west point of Yotta. Kai's reports said that there was several Team Apollo activities at Winiva Canyon, therefore I decided to scout there by myself. Little did I knew, that Mimi-chan- Mikugami Mikan, my childhood friend and the current leader of Team Apollo, had planned for it._

 _And had I not escaped, I would've gotten captured and… and Arceus knows what they would do to me. To me and my partners._

 _Fully awake, I decided to take out all of my Pokémon and check each of them thoroughly. I tossed all five remaining Pokéballs, and out came a small dinosaur with a steel head- Shieldon, a lean and ominous looking red-haired Pokémon- Zoroark, a huge red sea monster- Gyarados with a different color, a steel-clad bird- Skarmory, and a small duck-shaped blocky Pokémon- Porygon. I rarely use Porygon, though._

 _Blaziken's flames illuminated the darkness once more, and I recalled where I am- on the winding route to Revera Town, where the first Pokémon Gym is located. It was getting dark, so we decided to call the night. We, as in me and the guy I volunteered to adventure with, Shiroichi Kyou. The second son of Professor Sakuya, the woman I got Torchic from. So far, he had shown incredible battling skills, such as taking down a Krookodile, blocked an attack from a Graveler, and he did all that with a Gible. I never knew there was a Trainer this strong._

 _"_ _Alright, I have to get stronger too, right guys?"_

 _My Pokémon cheered. Before Kyou-kun wakes up, I need to train for a bit. Who would knew when and where I'm going to be attacked by Team Apollo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

It was a cloudy day. White and gray clouds fog up the sky, warning nearby people that they needed to find quick shelter, before it cried and washed the earth with tranquil rain.

And just as Kyou, accompanied by the Knight of Yotta dressed with a far more casual attire, reached Revera Town, the clouds bursted. Rain fell down, showering everything from buildings to patches of grass.

"Lucky we made it in time, y'know. We almost got caught in the drizzle, thanks to a certain someone who took long enough to capture a Nuzleaf," Yukihira grunted.

"It wasn't that long! Gible landed a Rock Smash, and I figured that it would've been weak enough to catch! But… well, that _was_ indeed unexpected," replied Kyou. To shelter from the rain, the two reside inside the Revera Pokémon Center. Gible and Nuzleaf, Kyou's new Pokémon, was in Nurse Joy's care, until they get into tip-top shape and ready for anything.

"So… Revera Town's where the first gym is located, right? I think I'll check it out after the rain subsided," Kyou added. He was excited- it's his first gym match, and he felt ready. But then he heard a huge growl, coming from Gible… and himself.

"Whoa there, I guess you're ready but your stomach isn't," Yukihra chuckled. "Let's go eat something in the Pokécafe here."

They went to the café inside the Pokémon Center, and decided to order some grub. Kyou ordered a steak with fries, while Yukihira ate some pasta for herself.

"By the way, Yukihira-san."

"Hm? What's the matter, Kyou-kun?"

"Uh… How old are you currently? I mean, it's really something to become the Champion at your age."

"I'm currently 15. Same as you, but my birthday's in the early January. You just missed my birthday by a month," she replied while smiling. "Your birthday's 3 days ago, right? When you met me for the first time. I still remembered how you look so shocked when I told you that I'm the former Champion!"

"O…Oh, that's a coincidence," Kyou stuttered, surprised that Yukihira, who looked so mature and powerful, is the same age as him. "It sure is nice, being able to travel at an age as early as 10, huh?"

"What about you? Why didn't you travel since 10? We could've been rivals, y'know. If, by any chance we met."

"I… had a trauma of getting out of Windmill all by myself. Until the age of 14. The accident that made the trauma was also something that got me to meet Gible, so... I guess it paid off. I got myself a good friend and partner because of that," Kyou replied while stroking the sand shark's head, who is currently munching Pokéfood beside him.

"I see… It must be hard, huh?"

"Kind of. But Gible and I had been together ever since, through thick and thin."

Silence filled the atmosphere between the two, until they heard something that piqued their interest. Two lass walked beside them, and gossiped loud enough for them to hear.

"Hey, did you hear? I heard there was a group of people harassing a Cyndaquil nearby. Inside the Revera Woods, the forest in which its road ended in the beach, you know?"

"So I've heard. Poor Pokémon. It's a rare one, too."

With the news ringing in their ears as fresh as meat, they didn't wait a single second to get out of the café, breaking through the thick and heavy downpour.

.

"Wait, how did you know if it's Team Apollo or not? I mean, usually they wear matching uniforms, right?"

"Team Apollo is an undercover organization. They are willing to use regular clothing in order to hide their activities. And look at them- those are definitely Team Apollo's doing," Yukihira replied whilst taking out two Pokéballs from her belt, and throwing them up. Out came her steel bird Skarmory, and Blaziken. "Skarmory, up! Blaziken, follow us!"

Skarmory, hearing its Trainer's command, flew high up in the sky, while Blaziken crept closer to the two.

In front of them, a group of three people uses machinery to bind a poor Cyndaquil up, strapping its limbs with metal arms and putting voltage, shocking the little Pokémon with bursts of electricity. It whimpered in pain, spitting out Flamethrowers in confusion, burning the nearby trees and grass. Kyou couldn't fathom what were they doing, and what for- is it because Cyndaquil was that rare of a Pokémon? Or is Team Apollo really doing these things for fun?

"Tch, it still refuses to get in the Pokéball! Shock it more!"

Another burst of electricity flowed through the conductor arms, rendering the poor Pokémon unconscious after a shriek of despair. Unable to contain her composure after seeing the inhumane act in front of her, Yukihira ran out from hiding, screaming in rage, Blaziken instantly lunging with a strong Blaze Kick aimed at the machine. But suddenly traps sprung from the ground, binding Blaziken and Yukihira with an electrical cage, shocking Blaziken as it made contact with the electrified walls. It didn't hurt as much, but Yukihira knew they wouldn't get out in time to save the poor Cyndaquil from the clutches of Team Apollo, now that they had knocked the Pokémon out and trapped her inside a thunderous trap.

"Release that Cyndaquil, you lowly Team Apollo shits!"

"…What did ya say?" the grunt that was the nearest to Yukihira instantly lit up, and took out a Magneton from a Pokéball of his own. "I'll make you eat those words, arrogant girl!"

"Gible, Sandstorm!"

A gust of sand kicked up, blinding those who stood there, including the Magneton, Yukihira, and Blaziken. Before she knew it, the three-eyed magnet Pokémon and the cage was rammed by a Dragon Rush, sending shocks into the attacker- to no avail, since the attacker _is_ part Ground-type. Lightning doesn't faze Gible as it tore through the cage with a Rock Smash, releasing the Knight and knocking out the Magneton.

"Kyou! The Cyndaquil-"

"Taken care of already," Kyou replied under the sandstorm. "Nuzleaf, Razor Leaf! Then Quick Attack here!"

A cutting sound can be heard, and the fainted fire mouse was carried to Kyou's side by Nuzleaf. When the sandstorm subsided, the grunts, wearing a baffled expression, saw the destroyed machine and the destroyed cage, and instantly trembled as Yukihira, together with Blaziken beside her, cracked her knuckles and is ready for annihilation.

"Hey… That's a pretty low move over there. Care to explain?"

The grunts stayed silent, before one of them dropped a Pokéball beside Yukihira. Out came a Koffing, and she instantly knew what will happen.

"Guh..! Blaziken, Blaze Kick quick-"

But it's too late as the gas Pokémon exploded near her, resulting in a huge cloud of smoke that was quick to dissipate in the falling rain. To Kyou's surprise, Skarmory was already there, wings shielding Blaziken and Yukihira with Steel Wing used defensively. It must've used Agility in order to reach Yukihira in time. Such is the responsiveness of a former Champion's Pokémon. Skarmory squawked, and searched once more for the grunts, to no avail. They were gone like the wind.

"Dammit… Team Apollo…" Yukihira slumped, looking defeated. She failed to capture Team Apollo, and as a member of Chevaliers, that was a huge loss on her part.

"Yukihira… For now, let's get Cyndaquil into a Pokémon Center."

"I guess so. Let's head back to Revera."

.

A faint beep could be heard over and over again, as a Cyndaquil laid in bed, still unconscious, nurtured at the hands of Nurse Joy.

"Cyndaquil's life isn't at stake here, but it will take some time for it to recover. Is the Pokémon yours?" she asked Kyou.

"Ah, no, it's a wild Pokémon," Kyou replied. "I just feel like it needed treatment, after the harassment it received back in the forest. There were several people trying to catch it with excess force."

"I see… This female Cyndaquil does live in Revera, but many had tried to catch it and failing, because of its inability to trust humans. After that event, I'm sure it will close its heart even more towards humans. It's sad, really," Nurse Joy said, her expression darkening with each word she uttered. "It would be great if she had a Trainer she could trust."

With that, Nurse Joy left. Leaving Kyou and Yukihira staring at the injured Cyndaquil. Kyou stroked the mice's head, only for it to retaliate and squirm violently in the bed. After a while, Cyndaquil calmed down, resting peacefully as if nothing happened earlier.

"Sheesh, and after everything that happened to you… You're one tough cookie, Cyndaquil." Kyou sat beside the bed, with Gible plopping out of his Pokéball and joining him. "It would be great if you had a Trainer, y'know. That way, you won't have to be bullied ever again."

Yukihira smiled. Even though Kyou is still new to the journey, she could feel intense love for Pokémon emanating from him. It's as if he was with Pokémon his entire life- as if he was a more experienced Pokémon Trainer than her.

"You _could_ make Cyndaquil your Pokémon, though," she said, breaking the abrupt silence that had emerged once again between the two.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Cyndaquil must've gotten some serious trust issues after that experience. Well, to be honest, it depends on Cyndaquil itself," Kyou replied.

Moments later, Cyndaquil woke up, and immediately panicked, shooting Flamethrower everywhere. Luckily, Nurse Joy was there when it rampages, calming down the poor fire mouse with Aromatherapy and Heal Bell. After it had regained its composure, the Cyndaquil shivered in fear. Nurse Joy ushered Kyou and Yukihira out of the room, giving the Pokémon some time for itself. And so, the two chilled themselves on the rooftop of the Pokémon Center, watching rain fall down from a canopy near the door that leads downstairs. The trickling rain made the sky seemingly in tears, realizing the cruelty of the world it washed.

"I failed again," murmur Yukihira, much to Kyou's surprise. The tone sounded sad and full of despair. "I failed to capture Team Apollo, I failed to stop their plans, and more Pokémon got hurt because of my inability to do so."

"Yukihira…"

"This is not Windmill Town, Kyou. I know, it's harsh to say this to you, and I'm sorry for that. But the outside world is cruel. Pokémon adventures aren't all fun. There's probably even more hardships than there is fun and happiness. Seeing Pokémon get hurt… It pains me. That's why I need to get stronger- I need power to save everyone from the clutches of Team Apollo."

Kyou sighed. Her voice was ragged, and he could see her eyes moisten. She looked like on the verge of tears. _I guess veteran Trainers have things like this too, as they are also human,_ he thought. _The shock of things not going the way she wanted, even though she's supposed to be the best Trainer around, I guess._ He wanted to comfort her without looking strange, or looking like he had ulterior motives. In the end, he decided with giving her a friendly rub to the head. He brushed his hand against the sparkling white hair she had, and it took him a moment to realize again that she really is beautiful.

"It's fine, isn't it?"

"H-huh?"

"You couldn't save everyone. That's a truth even I know. But this time, I got your back. We'll stop the evildoers the best we can, and prevent as many casualties as possible. So… don't give up! Man, it's kinda ironic to see the Trainer I look up to, in a state like this!" He smiled, a wide grin appearing engraved in his face.

"If anything ever comes up, I'll back you up. I won't promise that we will save everyone, but I promise I'll always be on your side, no matter what. Consider me your support or something!"

She got silent, and pondered her thoughts for a bit before talking.

"Huh, I guess you have a point. Well said, noob. But next time I won't be as careless. You should just watch and learn how to destroy Team Apollo!" Yukihira's hand balled into a fist, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and stood up.

"Using 'destroy' _is_ kind of an overstatement, but… well, yeah! That's the Yukihira I know." Yukihira got a little bit flustered by Kyou's compliment, and looked away for a moment.

"Hey, Kyou?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Huh? What's that?"

"The sky cleared up, see?" Yukihira pointed at the gray sky, slowly dissipating and revealing a bright glow of sunlight behind, illuminating the moist world with its radiance.

And with that, also a faint cry of a familiar Pokémon. Kyou turned around, not expecting what he saw.

"Cynda…quil?"

.

"It wouldn't leave me. What should I do?"

"Well, just let it in the Pokéball then! I'm sure that's what it wanted!" Yukihira replied.

The fire mouse Pokémon that got injured badly and had recovered recently, was clinging to Kyou's legs like there's no tomorrow for the Pokémon world, as if Rayquaza had not stopped the huge meteorite headed towards Earth, which it blew to bits using Dragon Ascent. Cyndaquil refused to leave Kyou's side, even after Nurse Joy begged. 'I guess the little Pokémon fancy you, Kyou' was all she could say.

"Nurse Joy, could it be that Cyndaquil knew I was the one who saved it?"

"Considering the amount of intimacy and trust it is placing on you, I'd say yes. I suggest you take Cyndaquil along with you, Kyou! I'm sure you two would be a great team!"

"Well… Is that what you want, Cyndaquil?" The fire-type Pokémon nodded in response, squeaked and burst its flames on, signaling that it absolutely agrees.

Kyou smiled. "Alright then. But keep in mind that my journey won't be easy. You'll have to face things like before again in battles- but this time, I'll be with you. Is that okay?" Cyndaquil nodded again, before Kyou took an empty Pokéball out and captured Cyndaquil.

"Alright then… Let's get along from now on, Cyndaquil!"

"Oh, I saw a happy Trainer getting a good Pokémon here. Care to explain?" Yukihira said, mocking Kyou a bit about his excitement.

"I...It's fine, isn't it? I earned its trust, so it's definitely logical for it to be my Pokémon."

"And after all the big talk about 'I'll pass' yesterday, too."

"W-well, let's let it slide for now! I've got a Gym to battle, you know." Kyou laughed a bit, and proceeded to exit the Pokémon Center after making sure all his Pokémon are in top shape. Together with Yukihira, Kyou walked around the city for a few hours, training his Pokémon and getting them ready for his first Gym Battle. Yukihira's Blaziken even taught Cyndaquil how to use Inferno, a deadly Fire-type move that is sure to burn when it hit. Even though it had a rough start, the little mouse managed to master it before Kyou issued his Gym challenge. And before he knew it, he was standing before Revera Town's Gym. Yukihira said that the Gym leader uses Poison-type Pokémon, and that he offered 2-on-2 battles with his challenger. And sure enough, for a Trainer that had traversed the whole region years ago, she was right on the mark.

"Welcome to the Revera Gym! My name's Dokugami, and I'm the Leader here. You wish to challenge-"

"Yo, Doku. It's been a while," Yukihira said while entering the Gym alongside Kyou. "Don't mind me, really. I'm just here to watch!"

"OH! It really is you, Yukino! It sure has been a while! Who's the guy? Your boyfriend?"

"N-No! He's just a Trainer I accompany. Go on and have a fine battle, you two," Yukihira said before stomping off to the spectator seats.

"The battle between Shiroichi Kyou from Windmill Town and the Revera Town Gym Leader will commence," the judge that had just came suddenly took position and said a few phrases. "This will be a 2-on-2 battle, in which only the challenger can switch Pokémon. The Gym Leader gets the first move. Healing interference from Trainers are not allowed. Let the battle begin!"

"I'll start off with a lethal move. Venipede, show yourself!"

Dokugami threw a Pokéball, and with flashing light out came a small dark magenta worm with shady-looking amber eyes, a green belly, and black stripes all over its body. It hissed hostilely before looking straight forward, at a Pokéball thrown by the challenger, Kyou.

"A Venipede, huh?" Kyou put his PokéGoggles on, and analyzes the typing. Bug and Poison-type. The Venipede was at a pretty decent level as well. "Alright, Cyndaquil! Let's show 'em what you've got!"

As the ball spun mid-air, it opened and Cyndaquil, the fire mouse Pokémon with a light yellow belly, dark blue back, and red spots in its back, appeared on the field, ready for battle.

"Let's go full power right from the start, Venipede! Venoshock!"

Venipede opened its mouth, and a beam of concentrated venom shot out at alarming speed, before exploding on its way to Cyndaquil, resulting in a barrage of venom blasts surrounding the mouse and closing in to its target.

"Cyndaquil, use Swift while running towards the left side!" Cyndaquil dashed to the left, dodging several Venoshocks and hitting others headed towards its way with a flurry of star-shaped blasts. The Venoshocks hit the stars and collided just before it hit Cyndaquil, resulting in smoke covering the area.

"Quick Attack, go!" With breakneck speed almost invisible to the eye, Cyndaquil lunged towards the magenta worm, slamming it as hard as Cyndaquil can with its body and knocking Venipede back a few meters.

"Don't give in! Venipede, use Screech! Throw that Cyndaquil off-balance!" Venipede responded to the command by unleashing an ear-splitting scream that immobilizes Cyndaquil and renders it unable to move. "Now slam Rollout onto it!" The bug curled into a ball, and rolls itself towards the static Cyndaquil, knocking it high up into the air. It landed on the ground with a thud.

"Don't worry, Cyndaquil! Let's use that plan!"  
Kyou mustered Cyndaquil's strength to get up, and as Venipede's Rollout goes back for the second hit, the fire mouse didn't move an inch.

"Hit 'em with Rollout again, Venipede-"

"Now! Quick Attack and Flamethrower, Cyndaquil!"

To everyone- including Yukihira -'s surprise, Cyndaquil took the Rollout head-on with a Quick Attack. But at the last crucial moment, Cyndaquil dodged in mid-air – with almost no range between the two Pokémon, and blasted a Flamethrower at point-blank range that sent Venipede tumbling from its Rollout, taking massive damage. "Cyndaquil, finish it with Inferno!" As Venipede tried to recover, Cyndaquil leapt into the air and launched a dazzling orb of fire, incinerating Venipede with a huge flame as it hit. It collapsed to the ground and fainted without any resistance.

"Venipede is unable to continue! The winner goes to Cyndaquil!"

Dokugami returned Venipede into its ball with a red beam of light.  
"You did well, Venipede. You deserve a nice rest. But I'm afraid this battle is far from over! Dragalge, show yourself!" The Poison-type Gym Leader took out another Pokéball, and out came a sea dragon whose limbs resemble dead brown kelp with a pink head.

"Alright Kyou, your challenge ends with Dragalge! Use Sludge Wave!" The Pokémon spews out a large amount of poison, swamping an area full of deadly purple sludge.

"Cyndaquil, Swift and dodge to the right-"

"That trick ain't working with Sludge Wave, Kyou!"

Cyndaquil shot out multiple star-shaped blasts, but the Sludge Wave attack ate them without any effect, resulting in a hit to Cyndaquil. The mice tumbled backwards, and landed on its back. "Use Inferno, now!" It blasted a searing ball of fire, but instantly dissipated in the air as Dragalge used Hydro Pump to counter it, which shocked Kyou, and knocked Cyndaquil out of the battle with a jet of strong water.

"Cyndaquil is unable to continue! The winner goes to Dragalge!"

"But… Dragalge's a Poison and Dragon-type, right? How come it can use Water-type moves…?" Kyou wondered, even though he made sure to check his Goggles for that.

"Well, you see, Dragalge evolves from a Water-type Pokémon named Skrelp. And on top of that, Dragalge's true habitat is underwater. Of course I'd use this against any of your Fire-types!"

Kyou returned the fainted Pokémon back to its Pokéball. "You were really awesome, Cyndaquil. But I won't lose, right partner? Let's do this, Gible!" He also took out a second Pokéball, and out came his trusted Gible, his first Pokémon, raring to battle.

"So, you have a Dragon-type as well," Dokugami roared. "This is gonna be a thrilling match, then! Dragalge, Dragon Pulse!" Dragalge mustered up energy in its hands, and shot it in the form of a flying dragon, diving towards Gible while wrecking its surroundings.

"Block it with Dragon Claw!" Gible enhanced its claws with energy, and took the blast head-on. But the Dragon Pulse was still too strong- Gible got knocked into the air, leaving the sand shark vulnerable as day.

"Gible, hang in there! Dive in using Rock Smash!" Gible somersaulted in mid-air, and balled its fists, lunging straight down supported with the acceleration of gravity towards Dragalge, and landed a strong punch right in the sea dragon's face. But Fighting-type moves aren't that effective against Poison-type, as Dragalge regained its composure instantly.

"Yeah, you sure ate that hit, Dragalge! Hydro Pump now!" Dragalge shot a pressurized jet of water, missing Gible by a strand because of its shock from the earlier Rock Smash. The blue sand shark twisted in the ground, and quickly retaliated using a strong Dragon Claw by Kyou's command. This time, the attack hit its mark, and sent Dragalge backwards, wincing and proving that the Dragon Claw caused massive damage.

"Dragalge, let's end this right now! Draco Meteor with everything you got!"

"Same goes to us, Gible! Full-power Dragon Rush, but keep _that_ in mind!"

Both Gible and Dragalge nodded, each side wanting to end the battle with one single attack. Gible cloaked its petite body with dragonic power, while Dragalge launched a sphere up into the air, exploding into numerous tiny meteorites aiming straight for Gible. The meteors struck home, but Gible lunged ahead, locking on to its target while swiftly dodging the Draco Meteor one by one. Unfortunately, one landed right on Gible, resulting in a cloud of smoke.

"Haha, looks like it's over for Gible! Nice one, Dragalge!"

"Gible is unable to continue! The winner goes to-"

"Hooold on a second," Kyou replied while smirking a victorious grin. "You think that it's over? Look closer."

As the smoke vanished, Gible was there- standing completely firm on the ground, still cloaked with Dragon Rush aura, and is clutching the meteor blast firmly in its small hands.

"Now, go!"

Gible threw the Draco Meteor fragment with all his might, striking the unprepared Dragalge with its own power- while dashing in, slamming the poor sea dragon with Dragon Rush from above and cracking the battlefield in the process.

"Dragalge is unable to continue! The winner of this Revera Town Gym Match is Shiroichi Kyou from Windmill Town!"

.

.

.

 _That… is really surprising._

 _I never would've thought- I mean- seriously, right? It's his first Gym Battle, and he uses tricks even I didn't think of. Charging straight ahead looking like an inexperienced Trainer, but is actually plotting a strategy to overcome his enemy._

 _From the looks of it, he will be a valuable asset in battling Team Apollo. Kyou's a natural-born Trainer, and he has unbreakable bonds with his Pokémon. Moreover, he's the same age as me. I could really use his help in making the Pokémon world even more peaceful._

 _I guess I'll keep on tracking his process on being a strong Trainer._

 _I mean, it's not that bad, I guess. Being with this guy._

 _._

 ** _-To be Continued-_**


End file.
